Clinical Sciences Core ? PROJECT SUMMARY The Tennessee Center for AIDS Research CFAR (CFAR) is located in the Southeastern US, the region with both the greatest number of new HIV-1 infections, and of persons living with HIV. Under the leadership of Dr. Simon Mallal, recruited to Vanderbilt (VU) to lead this Center, the Tennessee CFAR is a three-way partnership between a research-intensive institution (VU), a historically black medical college (Meharry Medical College, MMC), and an academically engaged state health department (Tennessee Department of Health, TDH). This CFAR's institutional and community environment is rich in opportunity, and with a culture of engagement and collaboration. The Clinical Sciences Core (CSC) will fill major gaps in the local research environment, and in so doing support the mission of the Tennessee CFAR to reduce the burden of HIV/AIDS, as well as other goals of the nationwide CFAR program. This will be accomplished through three Specific Aims: 1) To propel the use of robust observational databases for hypothesis-driven clinical and translational research across disciplines focused on reducing the overall burden of HIV/AIDS; 2) To support investigators with research projects that require access to study volunteers, and associated biological specimens; 3) To create new opportunities for clinical and translational research at MMC, as well as cross-institutional opportunities, and to facilitate MMC investigator access to such opportunities.